


【希沃里/老马尔蒂尼】午夜无人入睡

by 小海盗船 (Senzagenio)



Series: 都灵故事会 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 1962, Italian National Team, Juventus Turin, M/M, 有的意大利人不是傻逼。, 激情辱骂意大利足协
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senzagenio/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9
Summary: 尤文金球奖得主为何深夜踢开米兰铁卫的卧室房门？希沃里/老马尔蒂尼，无差，无性描写。（其实是all希沃里all，如tag所示）著名国家队真实故事改编。人物塑造为0，完全为了集中玩梗。
Relationships: Cesare Maldini/Enrique Omar Sivori, John Charles/Enrique Omar Sivori (implied), José João Altafini/Enrique Omar Sivori (implied)
Series: 都灵故事会 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012566
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 所有注释都在文末。  
> （写完后才觉得作为无差文，老马还是太攻了，对不起）

光秃秃的足球场上，一个小个子球员带球突进。他的球袜向下一直拉到脚踝上，满不在乎地露出伤痕累累的小腿。

高大英俊的后卫瞟了一眼，对这种诱惑并非无动于衷。但他认为自己没必要在旧伤痕上添一道新的，因为他已经完美地阻挡了对方的前进路线。

小个子前锋把皮球往边上灵巧地一拨；他的脸上没什么变化，主要靠华丽的假动作和过人之后刻意左摇右晃的身体表现出依旧满不在乎的心情。

于是高个子后卫眼前一花，他的目标飞快地晃过了他，不过他也并不觉得意外。尽管只是迫不得已，他还是果断地赶上一步，准备用一记凶狠的倒地铲球放倒对方。

这次他达到了目的。小个子从地上坐起身，发现皮球已经不见了，但造成这一切的家伙还卧倒在地，便抬脚狠狠照着眼前的小腿蹬了过去，迫使对手不无狼狈地着地滚开。

另外几个球员把他们拉了起来，到这一步，两人都已无事可做，于是互瞪一眼，心里都颇为满足。切萨雷·马尔蒂尼满足是因为他完成了一次漂亮又强悍的防守，奥马尔·希沃里呢，他觉得自己脚底留情，真是富有体育精神的好人。

毕竟如果换成他的——写作前队长，读作老对头——博尼佩尔蒂，说不定就会记仇地再想出什么阴招。

至于另外一些事实比如：这只是一场再普通不过的训练对抗；两人其实是国家队队友；明天就是世界杯小组赛出线的关键一战；而且两人都必定是主力球员——似乎刚才没有在任何一方的脑子里出现过。

马尔蒂尼跟着其他人走出球场。今天的训练结束了，但今天的折磨还没有。他们的巴士就停在场地出口，便于所有意大利国家队的球员第一时间钻进去离开，然而智利球迷早已将它围住，一眨眼的工夫，辱骂和嘘声就灌满了马尔蒂尼的耳朵，西班牙语和意大利语的亲缘关系让他没法假装全听不懂。

智利是本届世界杯的东道主，他们的国家队明天就要和意大利争夺出线名额。不过事情并不是这么简单，刚来到这里的时候，一切还都很顺利，球迷对他们充满热情，在这个不久前刚被一次大地震摧残过的国家，足球能带给人们的快乐是享受着“经济奇迹”的西欧人无法想象的。可惜没过多久，几乎是一夜之间，智利人的态度就翻转了，后来大家得知，原来是意大利的随队记者发回国内的稿件里，绘声绘色地描写了这个“野蛮落后”国家人民的“悲惨生活”。

但现在，马尔蒂尼觉得，他们这些意大利人在圣地亚哥的生活可比智利人悲惨多了。

车门关上了，多少隔绝了一些辱骂，取而代之的是零零散散的杂物朝他们投掷过来。马尔蒂尼坐在汽车后排，突然一团鸡窝一样的头发挡住了他的视线，他吃了一惊，希沃里身材矮小，先前他没有注意前排坐的是他。

这就很麻烦了，希沃里是不能忍受侮辱的，而偏偏他又是受智利人侮辱最严重的球员之一。因为他是阿根廷与意大利双国籍的归化球员，智利人说他是南美洲的叛徒，躺在菲亚特收买他的钱堆上，在欧洲过着令人作呕的堕落生活。堕落，当然啦……但也许不是他们想的那样。

一扇车窗打开了，希沃里把脑袋探了出去，不幸的是，虽然他来自阿根廷，但智利人也全都认得他，去年他刚赢得了《法国足球》的金球奖评选，意味着从此他就和斯坦利·马修斯、阿尔弗雷多·迪斯蒂法诺是一类人了。因此立刻有一个不明物体朝他当头罩了过来，希沃里抬手一抓，是一个菜篮子。

留给马尔蒂尼的时间不多了。本来就有意挑衅的阿根廷人已经找到了向他扔东西的球迷，他抡起手中的战利品在空中画了个圈，马尔蒂尼眼疾手快，从后面一手抓住希沃里的手臂，另一只手卡住他的脖子将他拉了回来。篮子滑下去掉在车底，至少记者今天不能报道意大利队员暴力攻击现场观众，他想。

阿根廷人站着没动，因为意大利人——准确地说，的里雅斯特人（因此是不是意大利人多少还有一点争议）——借着这个动作悄悄把手伸进他的衣领摸了摸。

当然啦，他们在上床。谁不喜欢和浑身肌肉、体力无限的运动员上床呢？连运动员自己都喜欢。他们甚至不是独一无二的：在意甲年头够久的老江湖，又有谁不知道希沃里和尤文图斯的威尔士中锋约翰·查尔斯的关系呢。

整个意甲联赛历史上，也许都找不到比身高接近一米九的查尔斯更强壮的球员，他身上挂着一个人也能照常在门前起跳，球衫后面拖两个人还能跑步突入禁区。马尔蒂尼虽然是意大利最强悍的中后卫，但是当查尔斯出现在眼前，尤其是假如来不及预先卡位，连他也会觉得后背发麻。唯一值得庆幸的，是威尔士人相信了英国佬绅士风度的那一套，从不像阿根廷人那样对后卫的侵犯暴力反抗，不然一两个赛季过后，意大利的防线上或将不再有门牙完好的人。

实际上，查尔斯自己也是中后卫出身，他直到现在还偶尔会踢球场另一端的位置。马尔蒂尼和威尔士人之间有这么多共同点并不是偶然的。希沃里迷恋高大强健的男人，就像他喜欢高大强健的后卫一样。或者不如说，他迷恋的是挑衅和折磨看似比自己更强大的对手。

巴士摇摇晃晃地开动起来。像这样的环境当然不可能允许球员随心所欲地接受采访，但等他们回到驻地——当地政府为他们征用了一所航空学院的宿舍——吃完晚饭，大家在院子里闲逛的时候，还是有几个记者钻了进来。

“西德教练说：马尔蒂尼是当今最好的5号。您有什么看法？”

马尔蒂尼心里当然美滋滋的，嘴上说的却是：“西德队是极为强大的对手……我们在逆境之中，能够战平……一支拥有席勒、哈勒、施奈林格等人的球队……充分证明了国家队的实力和求胜意志。”

希沃里碰巧从边上走过，嘲弄地瞥了他一眼，他忽然就不好意思起来。

“那么您对意大利队本届世界杯的成绩有什么期待？”

“这个嘛，无可奉告，”马尔蒂尼说，“说出来就不灵了。”

希沃里穿过院子的时候，刚好撞见马尔蒂尼被人采访。他看着高大英俊的意大利人脸上一红，不禁暗自想笑，因为对于记者最后的问题，他知道马尔蒂尼在想什么。一支球队拥有希沃里、马尔蒂尼、以及其他若干配得上与他们做队友的人，的里雅斯特人显然是认为，一支这样阵容的球队至少也应该打进世界杯的决赛——马尔蒂尼不敢说夺得冠军，其实就连希沃里也不敢，因为决赛的对手一定是贝利的巴西。

想到这里，他觉得有点遗憾，虽然只是一点点。1957年他离开河床的时候，和世界上绝大部分人一样，还不知道贝利是谁。当然，他将要转会尤文图斯，这是他早已料到的，或者不如说是他心中命运唯一的可能，因为希沃里幼年丧父，从他进入职业俱乐部开始，他的父亲就是河床预备队教练雷纳托·切萨里尼，切萨里尼要他去尤文，去他年轻时曾经快意江湖的球队，希沃里就必然会去那里，即使“切”要他去火星，他认为自己也会去的。只不过一旦拿了意大利联赛的工资——即使多得能把他埋起来——他就不能再为阿根廷队踢球了，也不能再参加南美洲花样百出的各种赛事——要知道他的老乡甚至专门创办了一项杯赛，只供阿根廷和巴西参加。因此他的想法和马尔蒂尼完全一样，渴望意大利打进决赛，让世界上最好的球员和他比试一下。

但他与马尔蒂尼的区别，在于他对此并没有真的相信过。在意大利，报纸上每隔一段时间就要刊出比厕纸还多的文章，解释为什么意大利国家队的成绩总和劳动人民朴实的想象全然不符。希沃里对此比马尔蒂尼更加感同身受，因为在瞎眼的裁判、缺乏体育精神的对手、处处不称心的客场条件等等之外，“毫无集体荣誉感的南美归化球员”也是其中一个常用的借口——只不过阿根廷人对此自有一套更简单的解释，那就是绝大多数意大利人都是傻逼。经过一期世界杯集训，他对此更是深信不疑，从最初国家队拒绝让他在都灵的私人按摩师随队开始。

截至目前，这话只存在于他的心里。自从几个月前他在意甲联赛中殴打裁判，差点被禁赛搞得错过世界杯之后，吉亚尼·阿涅利哄骗他签了一份协议，如果他在国家队闹出争议事件，尤文将不会发给他足额的工资。

在这个傻逼——用意大利语形象的说法，“卵蛋”（coglioni）——充斥的国度，当然也还是有希沃里看得上的球员。比如国际米兰的左脚天才科尔索，他发明了一种神奇的“落叶球”，但他甚至没有得到世界杯的参赛名额（这当然是意大利人傻逼的又一证据）；比如AC米兰的年轻中场里维拉，但希沃里总觉得他们之间有代沟，毕竟里维拉还不到十九岁而且他只讲法式的小舌r音（除了翁贝托·阿涅利兄弟，其他意大利人这么做都让希沃里觉得难以理解）；比如米兰中锋、搞怪能手阿尔塔菲尼，不过话说回来，他是从巴西来的。

再比如……

登上宿舍楼门口台阶的时候他差点绊倒，定睛一看米兰金发碧眼的防守中场特拉帕托尼正坐在那里发呆，他这些天一直神情沮丧，因为他的脚踝在联赛的最后一轮扭伤了。

特拉帕托尼代表了意大利足球最让他看不惯的部分，一名中场竟然可以不想进球，阿根廷人无法接受，对他（或者说对切萨里尼）来说，像迪斯蒂法诺一样踢球才称得上是中场球员。但他也欣赏米兰人球场上的诚实（当对方想在背后踢他的腿却最终放弃的时候），何况本届世界杯上米兰中场另有一种特别的功用，他的房间和教练组休息室只隔一堵木板墙。 

再比如马尔蒂尼。但希沃里在心里跳过了对他的评价。希沃里是个公正的人，很讲究回避原则。如果现在让他写一本回忆录，他会说博尼佩尔蒂是出色的球员，而查尔斯是他最好的朋友。


	2. 中

马尔蒂尼推开分配给他的宿舍房门，室友阿尔塔菲尼正窝在床上看一本所谓的“影像小说”。那玩意似乎是一种纯粹意大利特色的发明，但这个巴西人也立刻就适应了。

理论上讲，巴西人四年前就已经是世界杯冠军了。不过和记者们爱好炒作的相反，他对于为意大利队踢球再热心不过，甚至对西德赛前连续好几天晚上跑到队友特拉帕托尼的房间里，把耳朵贴在墙上偷听隔壁教练组，或者说“技术指导委员会”对他的评价。

当时，希沃里自然嗤之以鼻，就连年轻的特拉帕托尼也没少嘲笑他，马尔蒂尼自己呢，说实话，完全因为他是阿尔塔菲尼的俱乐部队长，才没好意思直说那根本是白费力气。米兰中卫虽然是的里雅斯特人（也就是说，他是不是意大利人多少还有一点争议），但是并不因此就喜欢说其他意大利人的坏话，只不过世界杯进行到现在，他怎么都觉得这些“技术指导”们仿佛故意要搞砸每件事情。

他是多么怀念集训之前的那几天，一种未成形的期待洋溢在他的心里，因为不仅这将是他的第一次世界杯，而且他的俱乐部教练罗科也将是“技术指导”中的一员，罗科是全意大利最受喜爱的教练，更不要提两人还是的里雅斯特老乡了。然而到了报到那天，集训基地却没有罗科的影子。原来他的老乡不久前写信给一位熟识的记者，对教练组的另两名成员大加讽刺，第二天这封信就刊登在所有报纸的体育版上。

更奇怪的是，他发现来报到的国家队队员不是赛事规定的22个人，而是26个。“技术指导”们不知为何坚信，让所有人生活在随时可能被淘汰的焦虑之中，才是保证“小伙子们”平和心态的最佳方式。更不要说最终的参赛名单固然在启程之前四天宣布了，但教练组和意大利足协却要求落选的球员继续与大部队合练到最后一刻，于是马尔蒂尼每天连睡觉的时候，眼前都晃动着四张充满怨恨的脸。

在这样的气氛下，也许只有自信爆棚的希沃里和脸皮比城墙厚的阿尔塔菲尼这些个南美人才能一切如常地生活下去（但马尔蒂尼知道阿根廷人是装的，希沃里是他这辈子见过的最执著于比赛的运动员）。事实上，阿尔塔菲尼惊人的脸皮厚度很快就令他们这些米兰队友也目瞪口呆。与西德的比赛前一天晚上，巴西人照旧溜进了特拉帕托尼的宿舍，结果刚好偷听到隔壁有人说：“你们不觉得那个阿尔塔菲尼最近软绵绵的？”

特拉帕托尼和室友莫拉还在忙着捧腹大笑，巴西人已经像头大熊一样跳出门去，装出一副正要进屋的样子兴高采烈地嚷道：“朋友们！我现在状态真是太好啦！”

教练组的房门立刻打开了。一位“技术指导”的秃脑门从里面冒了出来。

“你说什么？真的吗？”

阿尔塔菲尼咧开了大嘴。

“那当然啦！”他神神秘秘地道，“我这辈子感觉从没这么好过……相比之下，58年赢得世界杯的时候根本就不算什么了。”

秃脑门若有所思地缩回去了。结果是，阿尔塔菲尼真的出现在意大利对西德的登场名单里，而且几乎肯定还要继续踢和智利的第二场小组赛。

特拉帕托尼一脸难以置信地把这件事讲给了他，马尔蒂尼只好代教练组辩护说，一定是因为1958年意大利根本没有通过世界杯预选赛，大家才没想起来那年巴西夺冠和他们的这位巴西人可以说一丁点关系都没有。

——本来应该是有的，阿尔塔菲尼信誓旦旦地说。

其实马尔蒂尼心底也认为，他的俱乐部队友完全有资格在任何球队踢球。阿尔塔菲尼体格强壮，技术细腻，抢点又极其敏捷，在以防守凶狠严密著称的意大利联赛进球就像喝水一样容易。但是正当他（自认为）马上就要成为国家队主力的时候，在某一场罗卡杯的决赛上（实际上罗卡杯每一场都是决赛，因为它的参赛队只有阿根廷和巴西。但马尔蒂尼搞不清楚南美人的这些事情），他接到了一记队友的传中。或者说他自以为接到了它。

正当阿尔塔菲尼眼看就要跑到皮球落点的时候——这是他的原话——他觉得身后卷起了一阵超自然的风暴。就好像有一辆法拉利汽车以比声音还快的速度从他身边呼啸而过，等他回过神来，皮球已经进了门。1-0。那还是1957年。法拉利是通体纯黑的，它叫做贝利，于是阿尔塔菲尼眼看着他在巴西队的位置消失了。现在他最热心的就只剩下在意大利国家队上场，为此当队友的面大出洋相也在所不惜。

天色已经全黑了。马尔蒂尼倒在床上，瞪着惨白光线的日光灯，不一会儿眼前就冒起星星来。他想到明天的比赛，毫无疑问将比他们最极端的想象还要艰苦，南美洲的球队都以凶狠嗜血著称，何况智利是东道主，更何况智利球迷那么讨厌他们。他又想起希沃里经常十分不屑地说，阿根廷后卫能让你赛后浑身青紫却压根找不到谁干的，而意大利后卫引以为傲的强硬充其量不过是裁判眼瞎。他没有见过希沃里真正浑身青紫的样子，那一定很可怕，他大概一辈子也不想见到。但这至少说明阿根廷人对这些把戏已经习惯了。

马尔蒂尼叹了口气。没做过职业球员的人永远不会理解，再艰苦的球赛，给人带来的折磨也比不上等待它的时候。不知道阿根廷人现在干吗呢？他模模糊糊地想着，有一瞬间，强烈的焦虑令他想要跳起来去看看。深吸一口气，冲动消失了。在球赛前夜撩拨希沃里等于自找苦吃。

生活在米兰城的日子里，的里雅斯特人常听上了年纪的本地人讲朱塞佩·梅阿查的轶事，说他赛前半小时才被人从妓院的床上拉起来，上了场还能对尤文图斯连进两球。希沃里带球过人的天赋也许跟梅阿查不相上下，但这项素质可就完全没有。马尔蒂尼和他只有一回选在赛前约会，那是尤文在联赛客战米兰（希沃里一点也不傻，他很明白都灵发生的任何事件都在阿涅利家族的掌握之中），结果在米兰队长的汽车里才做了一次，阿根廷人突然滚到座位底下呕吐起来。

“操，怎么回事？”马尔蒂尼惊恐地问，“你怀上了？”

希沃里甚至没力气抬头瞪他，只是将一个靠垫准头很差地朝他脸上扔过来。

直到那时马尔蒂尼才知道，即使希沃里这样个性强悍的天才球员，也会在哪怕一场再普通不过的比赛之前屈服于压力甚至恐惧。他还另外学到了一个小知识，那就是绝不要在等待上场的时间里和阿根廷人上床。

另一张床上，巴西人又哼起了小曲。他和希沃里真是马尔蒂尼认知里的两个极端，如果把阿尔塔菲尼的胸膛扒开，里面的心脏可能不是肌肉，而是五颜六色的胶皮做的，哪怕照上面戳一刀也会给弹回来。这让他没来由地有些不高兴。“睡觉了！”他说，“一会还要查房。”

黑暗中他觉得室友的呼吸声似乎太安静了一点，或许这个搞怪大王就等着足协派来查夜的人从他们房间过去，再溜出去偷听教练组的排兵布阵。

最终马尔蒂尼又叹了口气，他的心情没那么焦躁了。离小组最艰难的一场比赛只剩下不到24小时。作为一员30岁的老将，他不仅习惯了等待战斗，也习惯了自己无法习惯它。所以他知道，在无数次辗转反侧之后，他终究还是会熟睡过去，然后他们会起床洗漱，下楼升国旗（这也是足协和教练组想出的主意），吃午饭，到场地热身，再然后比赛就将开始，而他的焦虑终将化为斗志。

然而，这一次他又错了。

午夜时分，迷迷糊糊将要入睡的时候，马尔蒂尼听见有人推门。他在心里咒骂了一句教练组查房选择的时机。门没有插上，但有些老旧了，很容易推不动，所以吱吱呀呀的声音又响了好一会——接着咣当一声巨响，是外面的人一脚把门踹开了。

嘭！这是天顶上炸开了一颗苏联人的原子弹。刺眼的强光在眼皮的每根血管里爆破，冲击波随即烧毁了脆弱的眼球，接着是娇嫩的神经，再接着是完全来不及反应的大脑。医生们都说眼球是一块晶体，这显然是胡说八道，马尔蒂尼清楚地感觉到自己的眼睛在剧痛下挛缩不止，可能已经被烧焦了。

没有爆炸声响，没有冲击波，也没有核辐射。其实只是他们头顶上的日光灯让人打开了。

一股浓厚的雪茄烟味钻进了他的鼻子。实际上，它应该早就缭绕在那里了，只不过马尔蒂尼的神经中枢不足以同时处理如此之多的感官刺激，由此可见正如伟大的但丁所说，人的灵魂诚然只有一个，这才能解释为什么我们都是一些顾头不顾腚的可怜人。

马尔蒂尼慢慢地放下捂住眼睛的手。不知过了多久，物质世界的投影才在他的意识上一点点浮现出来。房间里另一张床正在吱吱作响，他回头看去，抱膝坐在他室友的褥子上（脚上显然还穿着鞋），左手举着一根粗大的雪茄，居高临下地扫视着他们的，——还能有谁？——就是奥马尔·希沃里，意大利唯一的金球奖得主，身价两亿里拉的尤文头号球星，翁贝托·阿涅利的心腹爱将，“为所欲为”四个字的人形化身。


	3. 下

马尔蒂尼此时此刻唯一想做的，就是照这个阿根廷婊子脸上狠狠抽一耳光。尽管翁贝托·阿涅利或将起诉他破坏私人财物（阿涅利为希沃里掏的钱比和他一样重的黄金还要贵上两倍，这是他转会尤文的时候《米兰体育报》计算的，这笔钱足够河床为他们的主场修了一面看台），这种可能性仍令他的身体难以抑制地兴奋起来，仿佛已经尝到了看着阿根廷人捂住脸目瞪口呆的快感，还有接下来抵抗对方扭打和撕咬的紧张刺激。在他印象里，这曾经是只有约翰·查尔斯一个人敢做的事，被打的希沃里甚至没有还手，只是默默地低下头走开了。因为他是查尔斯。

想到这里，马尔蒂尼又有些迟疑。他似乎不必非得验证一下他和威尔士人在阿根廷人心中的区别。更何况，他认为查尔斯虽然不爱打架，真打起来优势肯定仍是压倒性的。换成他自己可就不见得，他们两人以前并不是没有试过。

但是这家伙今夜的行为，他心想，实在突破了他的底线。以前希沃里在他的床上抽烟，就已经令他十分烦躁，现在他竟然抽到了阿尔塔菲尼的床上，是可忍孰不……

等等。

阿尔塔菲尼的……床上？

的里雅斯特人终于反应过来眼前的场景还有别的诡异之处。朱塞佩·阿尔塔菲尼，这个一秒钟不找点乐子就浑身不自在的玩闹专家，在方才天翻地覆的几分钟里居然一言不发地缩在床铺角落，一对眼珠恨不得粘在了阿根廷人身上。

而他平时堪比长了三层犀牛皮的脸正红得像一只大苹果。

这可太不正常了。马尔蒂尼坐起身来，目光在两个南美人之间来回滑动。在他们不算很频繁的约会历史上，的确有那么几回，阿根廷人要么做了一两次就宣称他有事要回酒店，要么干脆说他被尤文的道德家前队长博尼佩尔蒂拖住了走不开——但是马尔蒂尼每次都知道那是假的，他碰巧跟博尼佩尔蒂有一点私交。

希沃里决心做一件事的时候，就连阿涅利兄弟也阻挡不了。尤文前队长如是警告过他，因此马尔蒂尼也就一直装没发现，说到底，上床嘛，自己爽了不就行？

现在他觉得，有时候也不太行，假定这事就发生在他眼皮底下的话。

的里雅斯特人盯住了他的俱乐部队友。阿尔塔菲尼只是中等身材，但体格健壮，肩膀很宽，这使他总显得比实际更加高大。然而对于缺乏经验的防守球员，这一点反而迷惑了他们：巴西人在禁区内抢点时异常敏捷，远远超过他外表看起来能够做到的水平。这其实也正是约翰·查尔斯的特征。

对了。马尔蒂尼突然后知后觉地意识到，也许米兰中锋真的就是一个拉丁美洲版的查尔斯：他们同样完美结合了身体和技巧，威尔士人更强悍，巴西人则更加细腻。他们都有出色的头球技能，能够以不可思议的灵巧在门前移动。就连他们的为人也多少有些类似，尽管在英国人身上可以称为绅士胸怀的东西在巴西人这里只能叫做没心没肺，但两人的性格确实同样温和、宽厚、令人忘忧，即使希沃里这样骄傲易怒的人，也很难从他们那儿找到吵架的由头。

现在他又在看着阿根廷人了，那家伙仍在若无其事地吞云吐雾，就好像他不是闯进人家卧室而是回到了自己的地盘一样。两个问题同时横亘在他的胸中，怒气却好像相互抵消了，马尔蒂尼在心里把它们合二为一，平静地问：“你他妈是不是想死？”

希沃里喷出一口烟作为回答，他可能想要吐个烟圈，但是失败了，就挥了挥手把烟雾赶开。

“要不要回去睡觉啊？……”阿尔塔菲尼怯怯地问，像是总算找回了一点声音，“明天还要上场比赛。”

“上个屁！”希沃里说。

这下马尔蒂尼才真的吃了一惊（刚才他只是觉得气愤，因为在希沃里身上几乎没什么是不可能的）。阿根廷人是不会拿比赛开玩笑的。

“什么意思？”

希沃里抬起手，指了指自己的鼻子。“一个。”

两名队友疑惑地看着他。阿根廷人跳下巴西人的床（的里雅斯特人没来由地松了口气），用雪茄在马尔蒂尼脸上画了个圈（差点就戳到了他的鼻头上，但马尔蒂尼习惯了这个动作，所以坐着一动没动），“两个，”他又回头指指巴西人，“三个——明天全都上不了场。”

“不可能吧，”阿尔塔菲尼的声音还是细细的，“除非教练和足协的人脑子都坏了。”

马尔蒂尼沉下了脸。巴西人这样一说，此事忽然就显得极为可能。

“你怎么知道？”

希沃里做了个手势，带头溜出了门。另两个人对视一眼，争先恐后地跟了上去。

他俩的房间在二楼的尽头，阿根廷人把他们带到走廊另一端的楼梯上。往下走了几步，马尔蒂尼已经明白了，智利人给他们安排的房子很老，是木板结构的，楼下大声说话的时候楼上可以听得清清楚楚。

而国家队教练组的休息室刚好就在一楼楼梯口边上。

他们屏住呼吸，悄悄向下走到楼梯拐角，蹲下身子偷听起来。马尔蒂尼很容易就认出了两名“技术指导”的声音，但房间里至少还有另外三四个人，说话听起来都很耳熟，他苦苦思索起来。

“这个人不是《晚邮报》的记者吗？”阿尔塔菲尼说，“原来意大利的记者也负责国家队的上场名单？”

没错，马尔蒂尼也想起来了，就是这位记者写了满满两栏文章描写意大利队在智利得到的欢迎，不过相比起记录智利球迷的热情，他似乎对嘲笑他们的衣着品位更感兴趣。

“很遗憾，这是我国足球界的一项传统。”马尔蒂尼没好气地道。他甚至有点庆幸在米兰说一不二的罗科没有随队。

楼梯很窄，最佳偷听位置勉强够两个人并排。准确地说，还得是两个希沃里这样的小个子，若是阿尔塔菲尼这样的大块头想要挤在旁边，就会有半个身子压到阿根廷人背上。

“操。”的里雅斯特人低声说。“你马上给我让开。”

他没指明句中的“你”是谁，但是正如他料想的，希沃里纹丝未动，阿尔塔菲尼则马上躲开了。或许是尤文球星无须养成听从米兰队长的习惯，又或许只是阿尔塔菲尼性格软弱，用米兰俱乐部一直看他不顺眼的体育主管的话，是只“兔子”——那时候体育主管先生还不知道，这个不靠谱的家伙即将为他们赢得意甲的第一座欧洲冠军杯。

马尔蒂尼蹲下来，侧头把耳朵凑近楼板，他的胸膛和阿根廷人的后背摩擦着，呼吸能吹到对方的脸上。发了一会呆，他听见下方有人问：“为什么要上戴维德？他屁用也没有啊。”

“我操。”马尔蒂尼说。这说明希沃里的情报是真的。戴维德上场意味着罗马队长洛西将会失去位置，那是希沃里在意大利除了他最喜欢的后卫。虽然戴维德是他的米兰队友，但如果有得选，他还是更希望洛西在场上。

他探过一只手到阿根廷人身前，狠狠地摸了起来。这个角度巴西人是看不见的，就算看见了也无所谓，他必须找到一种方式发泄心中的愤怒。楼板下面，国家队的“技术指导”还在挨个征询记者们对每名首发球员的意见（过程很混乱，因为记者也有各自不同的立场，甚至说不定就是哪位政客或老板的代理人）。逐渐他意识到，这些人把全部后防和半条进攻线都换掉了。那刚好是意大利首发阵容里最好的一半球员。为了一场输掉就几乎一定会出局的比赛。这就是意大利国家队的管理者们，他们的心血来潮足以毁掉一支实力可以打进世界杯决赛的球队，而他们宁可深夜把一些迄今唯一的贡献是破坏当地球迷与国家队关系的人请到房间里，也不愿考虑这个国家最好的球员为了这支球队可以付出什么代价。

“可是为什么布冯也不上了？”阿尔塔菲尼小声问，“他根本不用跑，他只是守门员啊。”

“闭嘴吧。”另两人异口同声地说。

当然，这是为了给他们节省体力。马尔蒂尼愤愤地活动了一下，觉得他现在的体力跟阿根廷人战斗一晚上都绰绰有余。要不是……

等等，他心想，要不是什么？

没有什么可听的了。希沃里第一个站起身来，黑着脸发布了最终的结论。

“意大利人都是傻逼。”

在意大利国家队的驻地说这种话似乎极为不智，但阿尔塔菲尼是巴西人，而的里雅斯特人是不是意大利人多少仍有一点争议，因此阿根廷人等了许久，也没有等来表达异议的声音。

他气呼呼地开始爬楼梯了。马尔蒂尼深表理解：比忍受比赛前夜的焦虑更糟糕的，大概就只剩下得知这一切都毫无意义。

但是，他想，既然明天他们都没有比赛了，那就说明……？

“朱塞佩，”他立刻说（其实阿尔塔菲尼叫若泽，但今天他懒得学葡萄牙语），“你留下再听一会儿，看看有什么新的情况。”

他也上了楼。刚一转过走廊，确信楼下的教练组听不到的时候，高大的后卫猛地向前一扑，有力的两手像钳子一样把阿根廷前锋的腰捉住了。

骄傲的猎物在他手里发出受伤小兽一般的声音。

下一种他们发出的声响是马尔蒂尼插上了他和阿尔塔菲尼的宿舍房门。在他们看来，这一夜是足够安静的，没有人知道巴西人睡在哪儿，也没人在乎这事。

次日清晨，当国家队的两名“技术指导”走出房门，他们看到的是空荡荡的院子里，只有若泽·阿尔塔菲尼一个人在做拉伸运动。巴西人还是那样兴高采烈地说：“我今天身体状态真是太好啦！”

于是他就成了昨夜窃听情报的三人中唯一被重新加入阵容的球员。

尽管那并没有什么用。经过一场极端粗野、破碎、丑陋，乃至于后人为了掩盖这一点将会称之为“圣地亚哥血战”的比赛，意大利0-2输给了智利队（在教练组选择的后防线上，甚至有两名年轻人此前从未在国家队出场），这使他们——一支拥有希沃里，马尔蒂尼，阿尔塔菲尼，里维拉，本来还可以有科尔索的球队——最后从小组赛出局。

就在同一天，巴西人贝利的世界杯也结束了。唯一的不同是因伤缺席所有后来比赛的贝利仍旧随他的队友夺得了世界冠军。

很难相信同样是当世最天才的球员，做巴西人和做意大利人，竟有如此巨大的差别。

后来人们也的确承认，那本该是一支打进世界杯决赛的球队。但他们不知道那个南半球的秋天，在又一代被这个国家的掌权者们辜负的伟大球员里，只有两个人想办法挽回了一点损失。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 核心情节主要改编自马尔蒂尼的一段叙述（https://storiedicalcio.altervista.org/blog/mondiali_62_maldini.html），参考了特拉帕托尼自传的有关内容。  
> 2\. 传统上意大利人认为国家队教练和俱乐部教练是完全不同的职位。所以意大利语中，俱乐部的教练称为“训练员”（allenatore），但国家队教练却称作“技术指导”（commissario tecnico, ct）。多个ct组成的“技术委员会”合作执教曾经是意大利队历史上的常规操作。  
> 3\. 阿尔塔菲尼形容贝利的那一段是他的原话。  
> 4\. 但丁关于人只有一个灵魂的论证在《炼狱篇》4. 1-6。


End file.
